


The Trouble With Parchmentwork

by MsThunderFrost



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Casual Sex, Cockwarming, Hades Comes Up With Fun Punishments, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Punishment, Size Queen Hypnos (Hades Video Game), Stomach Bulge, Voyeurism, Zagreus is Scarred for Life, sex with an audience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost
Summary: “L-Lord Hades…” Hypnos’ breath stutters as he tries—and fails—to focus on the bit of parchment sprawled out before him. There’s a small part of him that understands that Hades has every intention of continuing on like this until all of his reports have been corrected—There’s another, larger part of him that’s struggling to understand how he’s supposed to focus on anything when he’s seated on his Lord’s cock—the throbbing length so far inside of him that his stomach is swollen from the sheer size of it.
Relationships: Hades/Hypnos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	The Trouble With Parchmentwork

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who responded to my out-of-context Twitter poll. This was the fic that y'all wanted to see first. I hope it lives up to expectations <3

“L-Lord Hades…” Hypnos’ breath stutters as he tries—and fails—to focus on the bit of parchment sprawled out before him. There’s a small part of him that understands that Hades has every intention of continuing on like this until all of his reports have been corrected—

There’s another, larger part of him that’s struggling to understand how he’s supposed to focus on _anything_ when he’s seated on his Lord’s cock—the throbbing length so far inside of him that his stomach is swollen from the sheer size of it. The entire scene is painfully erotic, Hypnos’ cock _aching_ just from the sight of what Hades is capable of doing to his body. No-one else in the House even came _close_ to matching their Lord for size, and Hypnos wanted nothing more than to feel that tremendous girth sink into him over and over as Hades pressed his massive fingers into Hypnos’ delicate hips and literally _bounced_ him on his cock.

But, you see, that’s the problem. Hypnos had fudged his paperwork, _again_ , in favor of taking a brief nap, _again_. And while Hades was usually lenient about that sort of thing (something about finding Hypnos’ crude little doodles to be entertaining), Zagreus had been pushing _all_ the wrong buttons that afternoon—and so Hades had decided to take out his frustrations by teaching Hypnos a lesson. He’d ordered Hypnos to redo all of the day’s paperwork, and to have it done before he was finished attending to the procession of shades. The catch? He had to do it whilst sitting on Lord Hades’ cock, and feeling his Lord touch and tease his body like a finely tuned instrument.

Lord Hades is currently stroking his stomach, right where his cock has caused the taut skin to bulge, as he listens to another shade petition for… something or other. Hypnos had stopped paying attention around the third shade, who’d been asking to have additional fountain chambers installed in Asphodel, to provide some measure of relief from the oppressive heat of the Phlegethon.

He had been the first of _many_ shades to question why Lord Hades had the god of sleep panting and writhing on his lap. Hades had reached up to tweak a rosy nipple, before spelling out some half-truth about how Hypnos had misbehaved and that Hades had deemed it best that he keep the god… _close at hand_ , while he debated the appropriate punishment. Few were smart enough to piece together that this _was_ his punishment.

And his reward? …Gods, he really needs to start working…

“Lord Hades, I…” Hypnos’ lust-hazed eyes widen a little as Megaera wanders up to Hades’ desk, next in line to petition their Lord. “Hypnos, what are you doing? Lord Hades has far more important business to attend to than whatever… _this_ is.” She scowls.

Hypnos frowns. Megaera’s snark hurts on the best of days, but it’s made all the worse by the fact that he cannot piece together a proper rebuttal when every little move that Hades makes makes him _drool_. He doesn’t even realize that he’s begun to zone out, his pretty little hole fluttering around Hades’ cock—which _still_ isn’t moving; blood and darkness, at the rate this is going, he’s not going to be able to finish his parchmentwork before… Hades’ fingers dig into his hips hard enough to bruise, keeping him still. The other god’s piercing red eyes zero in on the bit of parchment before him—specifically, on the bit of ink that’d smeared when he’d begun to drool.

“Do you intend to use drool as makeshift ink? I think you’d have better luck with this…” He slides a hand up underneath Hypnos’ rucked-up robes, dragging the tip of his finger over the smaller man’s leaking slit.

Hypnos clenches down on him _hard_ , “I-I… P-Please, I need…” He rocks his hips forward as much as Hades’ grip will allow, his vision blurring as an indescribable _warmth_ blossoms in his lower belly.

Hades turns his attention back to Megaera. “Hypnos is here at my instruction.” Megaera accepts this without much fuss. After all, it’s fairly clear that Hades wants her to drop it. “If you’re here to deliver your monthly report, then you may leave it on the desk there—”

“Actually, sir…” Megaera’s eyes skirt to Hypnos again. Hypnos wonders if she can make out the bulge of Hades’ cock through his robes, can see the slightest hint of skin as Hades’ adjusts him on his lap. “I was wondering if I might discuss another matter with you. You see, Zagreus has recently taken on a new Pact—”

Hypnos takes a deep breath and brings his quill down to the parchment again. Hades’ eyes follow the movement of the ink across the page for a few moments, before the hand that’d been holding his hip skates higher, short nails leaving tiger stripes along Hypnos’ sensitive skin… He flicks a thumb over Hypnos’ nipple, and Hypnos breaks his quill clean in half, his blush intensifying to spread down the length of his neck…

It’s clear that Lord Hades isn’t listening to a word the Fury says, but he’s letting her prattle on so that she thinks that her problems are important. He doesn’t care if his underlings disagree with his methods—his first priority is to stop his impetuous son from leaving the Underworld. And since Zagreus has already managed to make it past the borders of his realm no less than six times, it’s clear that he needs to up the ante. If one Fury sister isn’t enough, then let the boy face two—or even _three_. If the Bone Hydra can’t bring him down, he’ll find a way to make it even more menacing. And if all else fails, he’ll have Daedalus make Theseus a godsdamned chariot.

The _point_ is, come hell or high water (err… _magma_ ), Zagreus isn’t going _anywhere_.

Hades curls his fingers around Hypnos’ leaking cock and offers a quick, experimental tug. Hypnos’ eyes roll back into his head as he grips the desk with his ink splattered hands as he does his level best not to rut into the hot, calloused flesh engulfing his aching member. “Request denied.”

Megaera presses her painted lips into a tight, thin line. “Understood, sir.”

“Oh, blood and darkness…” Hypnos’ chest is heaving as he squeezes his eyes shut. “Don’t cum… Don’t cum… Don’t cum…” Hades will _never_ forgive him if he cums then and there, ruining _days_ ’ worth of carefully prepared parchment work. Or, gods forbid, leaves a cum stain on his wood varnish.

Hypnos doesn’t make the kind of money that the House Contractor asks for to fulfill requisitions, and he doesn’t want to follow Zagreus’ example and obtain the funds by ransacking his boss’ realm—besides, the odds of him surviving past the first chamber in Tartarus are slim to none (he’s a ~~lover~~ sleeper, not a fighter—he doesn’t even think he could _lift_ Thanatos’ fancy sword without toppling over, let alone _swing_ it.

And that’s not even accounting for the fact that he’d need to swing it hard enough to _actually_ cause damage).

Besides, if he cums before Lord Hades, he’s almost certain that this torture will _never_ end.

The line of shades before Lord Hades waxes and wanes. It occurs to him that his Lord likely has no idea how many wretched dead are on the docket to be scene today (seeing as overseeing the procession is Hypnos’ job—and he is currently being punished for failing to _do_ said job properly), and is therefore erring on the side of caution rather than just turning the new arrivals away. Some of the petitions are particularly complex and require Hades’ complete attention, which allows Hypnos the chance to _almost_ finish fixing his parchmentwork. He’s just looking things over to make sure that he’s dotted all of his I’s and crossed all of his T’s when—

“Father.” Hypnos’ head snaps up. It’s difficult for him to make-out Zagreus at first (the Prince is so short, his head barely pokes up over the edge of Lord Hades’ desk. “And… Hypnos, mate? What are you doing…?” The ‘sitting on my father’s lap’ bit goes unspoken.

Hypnos flashes him a tight smile, “Oh… just a bit of parchmentwork! I’d messed up a couple of pages and your lord father was so kind as to allow me the chance t-to…” His teeth sink into his plush bottom lip as Hades’ hand sneaks up underneath his robes again.

“To… what? Sit on his lap?” Zagreus furrows his brow, “That… actually sounds kind of scummy, mate.”

Hypnos’ eyelashes flutter as his head rolls back, landing heavily on Hades’ shoulder. “A-Actually it’s… It’s _very_ comfortable…” Hades’ hand curls around his cock, the warm, smooth metal of his rings gliding along Hypnos’ hypersensitive skin.

“Was there something that you needed, boy?” Hades’ voice is tense. Zagreus’ eyes dark from his father’s face to Hypnos’, before realization dawns—followed by a _violent_ blush.

“I… I… _right_. I’ll just be… _going_ then.”

And Hypnos _probably_ would’ve laughed, had Hades not been slicking his fingers with pre to tease along his over-stuffed rim. His entire body tenses as his pinky finger slips inside to the first knuckle—he doesn’t understand how it’s possible to feel so _full_ , like even the slightest bit of additional pressure will cause him to _pop_ like a balloon, while also feeling so _empty_. His cock twitches as that finger slides in deeper, stopping only when it hits the shank of his ring.

One day, he’ll convince Hades to try and work his entire hand in alongside his aching cock. But until then…

Hades leans forward to press his lips to the shell of Hypnos’ ear, “Tell me, little one… How’s the parchmentwork coming along?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter [@MsThunderFrost](https://twitter.com/MsThunderFrost)


End file.
